


Conjugal Adventures

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Black and white drawing. WARNING: NSFW!





	Conjugal Adventures




End file.
